Mirai Uino
Mirai Uino '''was a mage that once belonged to the famed guild kown as Sabertooth. She is a model that worked for sorcerers Weekly. She is an independent mage that helps around in cities and towns for free or small prices Appearance She has beautiful purple eyes with black hair that fades to purple. Her hair is usually up in a ponytail and she tends to hide her right eye. Though she has scars all around her body, she was still beautiful enough to be a Sorcerers Weekly model. She believes in natural beauty and doesn't relay on make up. She usually wears clothes that can help her move fast and increases her agility. She is usually seen wearing gray shorts with long purple cloak to cover up her body and a short chest plate with fingerless gloves. She also wears a golden neckless given to her by one of her best friends. Personality She is usually cheerful and mischievous. She can be seen wearing a devilish grin or smirk. Sometimes she can get cocky but overall she I nice if you get to know her. She can get over protective over her friends and close ones and tends to think of others before her own. She is very generous and kind but something that bothers other about her is her short temper that usually makes her not think straight. She is actually very smart and cunning. She has trust issues but once she gets to know you, she'll do anything to make you happy. She is able to lie with a straight face and even convince her own heart that what she said is true which earned the the nickname "Queen Of Lies" History She came from a poor family in an outskirt town which runs with their own rules and regulations. In that town, magic is forbidden and even speakin about magic is taboo. The town was being ruled by a greedy old snob so the standard of living their wasn't the best. Only the rich could afford to live a decent life while the poor had to crawl and relay on other sources to live. Crimes were a very commen thing in that town. As a member from a poor family, Mirai had to use very illegal ways to survive. She had to relay on stealing and scamming to get what she wanted. From a very young age she was being taught how to be a scandal by her mother. She never met her father since he left to go and marry another rich women from Magnolia. She had a younger sister that she adored dearly. In her eyes, her sister was the only reason she was doing what she was doing. She became famous on the black market as Queen Of Lies for her scandalous and sly ways. Of course, she wasnt proud of what she was doing, but that's how she was brought up to be and she had to do it to survive. At the age of 10, she discovered her Take Over Magic. The people heard about this and shunned her. She was called a monster for having magic but her sister was always there for her. She received more hate from the people around her. Having magic in a town that forbade magic was hard. It got more hard when her mother died of natural causes and her sister was murdered for uunknown reasons. She was thrown out of the town and they left her with nothing but the clothes on her back. She joined Sabertooth and learned more about her magic and got better at it. After the Sabertooth had the new guild master and the rules changed, she left the guild and became an independent mage who helped out around cities and towns. Magic and Abilities '''Take over magic is a caster-type magic that allows the user to take over an entities power and abilities. Mirai is only able to take over an entity that she had defeated or knows a lot about. Angel Soul Mirai's usual attire turns into a white dress and wings grow oit of her back. Her hair comes undone and a golden halo rests lightly above her head Spells: *Purification Light *Light Of Judgement *Angel Sphere *Angel Sheild *Sword Of The Seven Heavens *Armour of purity *Holy Ray Star Goddess In this form, Mirak wears a sparkling dress with small stars surrounding her. Unlike her other forms, in this one shs isn't wearing her shoes. Like her other forms, her hair comes undone. Spells: *Planetary Devastation *Seven Stars Strike *Comet Rain *Shooting Star *Nove Blast *Sword Of the Holy Star *Forcefield Sea Spirit in this form, MiraI is wearing a blue kimono and has her hair in a side bun. Her eye turns into a bright blue and small water spheres dances around her Spell: *Water Body *Aqua Dome *Sirens Song *Raging Torrent *Oceans Cry *Water Whirlpool *Water Cannon Relationships Arato Uino (Father) For reasonable reasons Mirai despises her father. She hates him for leaving her and her family behind for another women and for being selfish. Despite what she says and how she acts, deep down he wishes to meet her father whome she doesn't know is alive or not Kira Uino (Mother) She loves her mother dearly and holds her as her main idol. She appreciates her mother for all the trouble she went through to raise them. Though her mother only used her to gain money for the family, she cannot bring herelf to hate her birthgiver. Stephanie Uino (Sister) Her sister is Mirai's main motivation to go on with life. Even though she is the oldest she still thinks Stephanie would be a better fit for older sister. She adores Stephanies ability to stay calm and be positive even at the worst cases possible and wishes to be like her one day. Trivia *Mirai's name translates into "Future" *Mirai's last name, Uino, is actually a made up name *Mirai loves to drink hot Tabasco *Mirai is scared of hights and spiders *She has a secret obsession over cats *If she could be one animal, she would be a cat *Her favorite type of games are roleplay or action games *She has an unhealthy obsession over eating spicy things